Corazones Divididos
by Mary Neko
Summary: Inuyasha esta por conocer a una hermosa joven de 17 años que es nueva es su colegio pero ella no esta sola... Habrá amor? La vida da muchas vueltas. Es mi primer fic aquí espero que les guste INU&AOME
1. Capítulo 1 Comienzo

\- Aome vas a llegar tarde.. Despierta princesa- Susurraba la madre de la joven que estaba pacíficamente acostada en su cama, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con tranquilidad –Aome vamos te voy a preparar el desayuno- finalizó mientras salía de la habitación.

La joven comenzó abrir perezosamente sus ojos color café, y empezó a estirarse despacio hasta que vio su reloj. Por la sorpresa de lo tarde que era cayó de su cama generando un poco de dolor en sus rodillas. Quiso quejarse del dolor y de cómo se podía quedar dormida, pero era demasiado tarde para eso. Comenzó a vestirse mientras se miraba al espejo viendo qué hacer con su cabello, el cual era un desastre, entro al baño y termino de preparase en solo 5 minutos.

Prov Aome

Me presento, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, tengo 17 años y estoy en el último año de secundaria, bueno en realidad hoy es mi primer día en una nueva escuela, nueva ciudad, nuevo país, la verdad no conozco a nadie más que a mi familia y a mi novio por supuesto, ya les contaré de él cuando lo vean. En mi casa vivimos mi madre que ya la conocieron, mi hermana Rin, y mi hermano Sota, ha también mi abuelo y mi abuela, pero ellos viajan mucho, así que se los presentaré después.

Me siento muy nerviosa, nunca antes me había cambiado de escuela pero voy a estar con el amor de mi vida así que no importa, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Él se mudó un año antes que yo, ya que él pudo rendir un examen de ingreso y entro con honores, yo lo intenté justo al terminar el año pasado y también ingresé con buenas calificaciones. Estoy segura de que será un hermoso año para los dos. Por otro lado tendré que empezar de nuevo, nuevo régimen de estudio y nuevos amigos. Amo mi uniforme, es delicado y suave, mucho mejor que el que tenía. Uso unos zapatos finos de color negro, media blanca corta, una falda color rojo con pequeñas tablas, la cual me llega a medio muslo, y mi camisa en blanca con detalles rojos con pequeñas mangas en forma pompón con un lazo rojo en el cuello de la camisa. Mi pelo es negro azabache muy lacio y me llega hasta la cintura. Cuido mucho mi aspecto físico, me gusta hacer ejercicio y también me gusta mucho cantar, aunque solo lo hago cuando estoy sola.

-Bueno ahora un poco de maquillaje…. Se que a él le gustará mucho- susurré para mí misma mientras me lo aplicaba frente a mi espejo de cuerpo entero.

-AOME vamos a desayunar!- gritó alegremente Rin al entrar a mi cuarto la cual ya tenía su uniforme de primaria.

-Bueno vamos pequeña- le dije tomándola de la mano dirigiéndonos a la cocina bajando la escalera.

Bueno como les dije tengo dos hermanos, Rin de 8 años, una pequeña traviesa es un ángel y muy bondadosa, físicamente es muy parecida a mí, su cabello igual al mío pero siempre le gusta llevar una pequeña colita en la parte superior en su cabeza, tanto Sota como ella tienen el mismo uniforme. Y Sota, él ya tiene 12 años, es todo un hombrecito, enamoradizo si eso sí, muy dulce y atento. Nadie me creería que mi familia vive en paz. Ahora todos estamos aquí, aun no terminamos de desempacar ya que hace dos días llegamos, cuando lleguen mis abuelos les contaré de ellos.

Una vez que desayunamos busqué mis libros, mi credencial y los horarios, los últimos papeles que debía entregar en la secundaria, me perfumé, revise mi cabello, mis dientes y mi uniforme, creo que estaba lista. Estaba por tomar mi abrigo pero….

Toki toki toki…. (sonó mi celular)

-¿Quien será? – Mencioné en voz alta sin darme cuenta abriendo un texto recibido.

"Hermosa no podré recogerte hoy, lo siento mucho, tenía muchas ganas de verte Higurashi, nos vemos allá, te llevaré un obsequio, te amo."

Luego de leer el mensaje tomé mi bolso con todo lo que necesitaba y me despedí, si el no me buscaría … quería decir que llegaría tarde sino me apresuraba. Estaba lista para mi primer día… mi último primer día de secundaria. Pero claro no todo podía ser perfecto, a la mitad del camino comenzó a correr un brisa fría, muy fría para mi gusto y no tenía ningún tipo de abrigo.

Al salir de casa al poco andar me di cuenta que el clima no era nada parecido al de mi antigua ciudad, prácticamente me estaba congelando, y si… me olvidé mi abrigo, pero ya era tarde, no quería llegar tarde el primer día. Luego de 25 minutos llegué a mi destino, mi nuevo colegio, estaba dispuesta a hacer mi mejor trabajo, aunque mi mayor objetivo era acompañar a mi novio después de un año completo de una relación a distancia, ya que solo nos veíamos cuando me visitaba una vez al mes, y claro video llamadas y mensajes. Tenía ganas de verle, de estar a su lado, pues claro llevamos 3 años de relación y este último año nos dio a entender que si queríamos seguir juntos.

Al pisar el primer escalón pude divisar a muchos alumnos y de inmediato pregunté a los encargados del colegio anunciando mi llegada y mi traslado al colegio. Me dirigieron a mi nuevo salón, el cual quedaba en el edificio de enfrente de la entrada y debía atravesar el espacio de recreo para llegar a él. Había muchísima gente, algunos muy tranquilos otros muy exaltados por volverse a encontrar con sus respectivos amigos, yo aún trataba de llegar al otro edificio, con mucho mucho frío aun y unos pasos antes no pude evitar estornudar lo cual hizo que algunos me miraran y contestaron con un "salud".

Prov Inuyasha.

Era el primer día de clases, otra vez…. Cuando terminará esto? Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, por fin era el último año, nunca me costó tener buenas calificaciones pero mi vida se había vuelto muy monótona, siempre la misma historia, siempre la misma rutina. Pero tenía la sensación de que hoy sería diferente. Llevaba mi uniforme escolar, zapatos negros, un pantalón de vestir negro un poco grande, camisa blanca con adornos rojos y corbata roja, y mi toque infaltable, chaqueta de cuero negra. Arreglé mi cabello plateado y corto, batiéndolo un poco, estaba listo. Estoy acostumbrado a recibir saludos y miradas de las chicas más lindas del colegio, gracias a mi look. Me gusta pensar que soy un galán.

Estaba a punto de ingresar al edificio donde estaba mi salón pero sentí que había alguien nuevo que todos los chicos miraban, así decidí darme la vuelta y apoyarme con mi espalda y un pie en la pared de afuera del salón buscando al nuevo. Pronto se acercó un amigo para colocarse a mi lado imitando mi posición.

-Inuyasha- saludó- ¿viste a la preciosura nueva?- dijo Miroku en tono tranquilo guiándome con la mirada.

Mis ojos se encontraron con una chica hermosa, cabello negro, un poco más baja que yo, con una mirada decidida y tranquila, parece que buscaba algún lugar, me imagino que su nuevo salón, estaba decidido a ser yo quien la ayudara, no porque fuera un pervertido, no claro que no, pero tampoco podía perder la oportunidad, ósea, hasta parecía una diosa en su uniforme, debía conocerla y pronto. Al parecer tenía frío ya que temblaba, era la única chica sin abrigo en todo el colegio, y hacía frío, todo el año a esta hora hacía frío lo que me dio a pensar que tampoco era de aquí. Rápidamente me saqué mi abrigo de cuero, no me importaba pasar frío si podía conocerla pronto. Me dirigí hacia ella despacio, ella estornudó, todos le desearon salud educadamente, no me importó las miradas de los demás, estaba tan cerca de ella…


	2. Capitulo 2 No te me acerques

Hola de nuevo!

Les dejo el siguiente capitulo, se había borrado de mi ordenador. Así que lo reescribí espero no olvidar nada y no decepcionarlos! Bye bye

A la historia!

Capitulo 2 **No te me acerques**

-Mi pequeña Aome- pude escuchar una voz muy familiar, mientras sentía que alguien colocaba un abrigo sobre mis hombros- te extrañe mucho, lo siento por no poder pasar a buscarte hermosa, se me hizo tarde y tenía que arreglar uno asuntos de tu traslado- declaró un joven mientras se colocaba frente a mi y me abrazaba por la cintura mirándome con sus hermosos ojos, que hermosa sensación.

-Hoyo… yo también te extrañé ..no sabes cuanto amor!- no podía disimular mi alegría, pero también noté que varias personas a nuestro alrededor nos miraban expectantes- muchas gracias- dije tímidamente tomando parte de su chaqueta en mis hombros- la verdad me estaba helando mi amor – Me acerqué a él para recuperar calor.

-Bueno preciosa, es momento de entrar a clases, luego te presentaré a todos en la escuela, ahora te guiaré a tu salón.- me dijo tranquilo con su sonrisa de siempre. – estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. – me sonreía con amor.

….Bueno ahora si les presento a mi novio, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque me visitó en vacaciones, no ha cambiado en nada siempre tan atento y dulce. Bueno él es bastante más alto que yo, es delgado pero con buen físico. Siempre es amable y le gusta competir en deportes. Tiene el pelo castaño claro. Le quedaba muy bien su uniforme no lo puedo negar. Si algo me pareció extraño. Justo después de que pudiera verlo a los ojos vi una chica a nuestro alrededor pero corría lejos de nosotros, cosa que me pareció muy extraño pero le resté importancia en ese momento. Ignoraba mi alrededor, no me gusta meterme en la vida de los demás.

-A que te refieres con que me dejaras en mi salón? No estamos en las mismas clases?- dije mirándolo de reojo, no me gustaba la idea de otra vez separarme de él, acababa de verlo y me daba algo de miedo estar sin él en un lugar desconocido. –No entiendo Hoyo. ¿Por qué no estamos juntos? Ya es suficiente con estar en una ciudad nueva y ahora sin ti.- le dije deteniéndome y soltando su mano.

-Es porque solo te han podido incluir en el grupo de estudiantes con menos alumnos, mi aula ya está llena- me respondió mientras ya estábamos parados a un costado de la puerta de mi salón. – ya vas a ver que estarás muy bien, la profesora ya tiene toda tu información, no te preocupes, ahora vas a tener Química, te vas a divertir. – se despidió dándome un beso en la frente y se alejó hacia su salón. Ya era hora de entrar, y la verdad no creía que me podría divertir en una clase de química.

Prov Inuyasha.

Ahora si no lo puedo creer, Hoyo, enserio? No me lo podría haber imaginado, esta es la chica de la cual ese hablaba tanto. Que le vio esa hermosa niña a ese. Bueno, él es tan popular como yo, y también estamos en los mismos equipos de deportes. Me hervía la sangre de sólo pensar en que perdí mi primera oportunidad de conocerla. Pero no me voy a rendir, no señor. Me coloqué nuevamente mi chaqueta negra y me acerqué a Miroku que me esperaba en la entrada del edificio con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-No lo puedo creer Miroku- le comenté muy indignado entrecerrando mis ojos- ya llegó de quien tanto hablaban en el colegio, que te parece la nueva?- le pregunté aparentando ser lo mas inocente posible para saber que sabía mi amigo de todo esto, rápidamente me dirigí hacia el gran edificio color hueso.

-Me parece hermosa- me comentó colocando su mano en su barbilla- la verdad se ven muy bien juntos, no es que me caiga bien Hoyo pero parecen ser muy felices Inuyasha, acaso vos estas interesado?- comentó con gran interés cosa que me dejó helado por un segundo …. Me descubrió, pero rápidamente negué con la cabeza.

-Solo se una cosa Mi viejo amigo… - tratando de cambiar de tema dije entrando a nuestro salón de clases- la conoceré a como dé lugar, debo darle la bienvenida al colegio como todo un caballero. No?- dije cerrando mis ojos y colocando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza mostrando mi normal posición de despreocupado mientras ya tomábamos nuestros lugares para comenzar la clase.

Yo siempre me ubico en la tercera fila en la tercera columna, siempre en el medio, ese era mi lugar y todos entendían muy bien a lo que me refería con eso. A mi derecha se sienta Miroku como siempre pero a mi izquierda no había nadie, hace unos meses que no hay nadie, desde el año anterior, ya que alguien se fue y no volverá. La profesora entró al salón pero lo ignoré completamente, solo me quedé mirando el lugar vacío a mi lado. La verdad me causaba mucha nostalgia pero no lo puedo evitar, nadie podría llenar ese lugar.

-Alumno Inuyasha- exclamó la profesora, sacándome de mis pensamientos.- por favor preste atención- dijo con voz más tranquila- bueno alumnos como ya dije todo lo que necesitan oír, ahora vamos a recibir a su nueva compañera- continuó- pase por favor- dijo la profesora Hitomi hablando a una persona fuera del salón de clases.

Ella entró… literalmente volví a sentir esta tan extraña sensación.

-Hola chicos, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, estoy encantada de comenzar este año junto a ustedes, espero que podamos llevarnos muy bien- se presentó de una manera tan sencilla y encantadora.

-Aome puedes sentarte…. Justo ahí- señalando el lujar con su lapicera, seguimos toda la vista de la joven de pie. Oh sorpresa…- justo entre Inuyasha y Sango, ahí estarás cómoda.- mencionó mientras volvía al pizarrón anotando la asistencia de hoy.

Ella estaba en su lugar….. ya no podría mirar con tristeza ese lugar, eso me consternó, y más por la idea de que yo seguía observando ese pupitre, hasta que una mirada chocó mi atención, alguien me estaba observando fijamente.

-Se te perdió algo … Inu.. Inuyasha verdad?- dijo mirándome fijamente cuando levante un poco la vista- hola? – me repitió el llamado de atención.

-Ha … He … Hola .. No nada no se me perdió nada- dijo en voz baja casi inaudible, volviendo rápidamente mi mirada al pizarrón, tratando de ocultar mi leve sonrojo. Que me está pasando? Actuó como un estúpido. Donde está el Inuyasha de todos los días.

Prov Aome

-Cual es su problema?- me pregunté en voz muy baja mientras sacaba mis libros y cartuchera. La gente aquí es muy rara, me limité a pensar, tan vez… fui muy dura. La verdad que la clase fue entretenida y más porque debía poner al día con todos los nuevos temas. Sin pensarlo pase mi mano por mi pelo colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de mí oreja y ahí lo note, perdí mi pendiente favorito, uno de fresa.

-Disculpa- escuché una voz suave de mi lado izquierda- creo que esto es tuyo- terminó la oración susurrando mientras estiraba su brazo lo suficiente para que yo tomara un pequeño objeto que se encontraba en su mano.

-mi pendiente.. –sonreí- gracias mmmm Sango te llamas verdad?- muchas gracias.

\- No es nada- Me devolvió la sonrisa. – Que te parece la clase?- siguió la conversación.

La conversación siguió un buen rato, parece que estaba muy bien enterada de quien era yo, de quien era novia, y me hablo un poco de ella, me sentí muy bien junto a ella, creo que al fin pude hacer una amiga. Seguimos hablando de cosas, un par de risas y entramos en confianza. A mi alrededor todo estaba normal, la profesora esperaba que todos terminaran los ejercicios, todo era de grupos de dos alumnos, a mi otro costado estaba el chico raro de cabello de color plata conversando con un joven bien parecido de cabello negro más corto sujetado en una cola. Este último levantó la mirada correspondiendo la mía y sonriéndome. Yo correspondí pero velozmente volví mi mirada a mi compañera. La cual se rio con pena.

-Él es Miroku, uno de los chicos más conocidos como Inuyasha el que está a su lado. Verdad que son atractivos?- dijo con voz soñadora.

Me reí un poco ante la idea de Sango- si claro cómo no. Jajajaja cuál te gusta?- fui al grano, mirándola misteriosamente esperando y anhelando su respuesta.

-debes tener cuidado con ellos, no todo en ellos es bueno- susurró lo cual me intrigó bastante, respondiendo a mi cara- puedes hablar con ellos pero no confíes tanto, ya que no son tan buenos chicos…. Son… algo malos a veces y mujeriegos, no dejes que arruinen tu relación con Hoyo- eso de verdad me sorprendió aún más. – son unos de los mejores deportistas de a escuela y están buscando becas para universidades importantes, aunque ellos tienen suficiente dinero para pagar una buena universidad- terminó mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el joven de la sonrisa espectacular.

-No te preocupes, no estoy interesada en alguien más, mejor seguiré tu consejo- dije mientras cepillaba un mechos de mi negro cabello con mis finos dedos.

La clase terminó al sonar un fuerte timbre, era claro pensar que era el cambio de salón. Así que tomé mis cosas y seguí a Sango para poder guiarme. Caminamos por el pasillo hundida en mis pensamientos, tropecé con una baldosa resbalosa y deje caer mi bolso para no perder más el equilibrio y caerme.

Vi unos pies frente mío- discúlpame, soy algo torpe- declaré entre risas de vergüenza.

-no te preocupes bella niña- esa voz ya la había escuchado, y las palabras de Sango vinieron a mi- levanté mi vista un poco más y ahí lo vi, rápidamente me sonrojé sin razón aparente y aparte mi mirada. Parecía un chico muy apuesto, pero era un tonto por su reacción en clase. Además que hacía yo hablando con un chico como él.

-Ho no me llames de esa manera por favor- dije con disgusto mientras seguí caminando. Noté que ya la mayoría de mis compañeros se habían retirado. –debe irme a clase.- termine la oración y seguí mi camino pero sin previo aviso sentí una mano un poco más grande que la mía tocar mi cintura, lo cual era una violación a mi privacidad- NO TE ME ACERQUES! – grite sin mirarlo, retiro su mano del sintió y salí corriendo del lugar para alcanzar a Sango.


	3. Chapter 3 Mal Entendidos

Capitulo 3 Malos entendidos

Ya han pasado dos días desde nuestro pequeño incidente y no vuelto a ver a mi compañero extraño. Escuche hablar a sango y a miroku que estaba enfermo de gripe. No me siento bien con mi reacción pero lo que hizo tampoco estuvo bien. No se lo he comentado mi novio pero Sango insistió en que fueron a verlo, es extraño pero creo que no está mal además, no es malo desearle un pronta recuperacion y tal vez arreglar nuestros mal entendidos.

Era día sábado, hoy iríamos a ver a Inuyasha. Le hable a Sango para preguntarle done nos veríamos y que se pondría para ir. Quedamos en ir casuales así que me vestí en la gama de los azules unas botas sencillas un Jean y un sueter, una bufanda de color blanco un gorro que le hacía juego ya que hacía muchísimo frio, retoque un poco mi maquillaje y me fui. Nos encontramos luego del almuerzo en la plaza en el centro Ayame, Sango, Lín, llego Miroku con su auto. Pensé que eramos todos pero me dijeron que faltaba alguien y que no tardaba en llegar. De pronto sentí un presencia detrás de mi.

-SORPRESA!- grito un voz familiar detrás de mi- hola hermosa, hola chicos- mi cara de sorpresa era innegable, se acercó a mi con fresco perfume- no me dijiste que vendrías Aome, no sabia que eras amiga de Inuyasha, me parece muy bien.- dijo alegremente tanto que no sabia si o decía enserió o sarcaticamente.

-Ho amor, emmmm en realidad ...- como explicarle porque estoy aqui, ni yo estoy muy segura- vine a verlo para desearle salud igual que los demás, no sabia que tu y el eran amigos.- estaba casi segura que no se hablaban ya que nunca me lo habías mencionado.- lo último se lo susurre ya un no era algo que quería que todos supieran.

-Ho Hoyo viniste- Miroku hablo justo a tiempo- que bueno que pudiste venir- lo saludo con energia.

-le traje unas medicinas, y a desearle una buena recuperacion. por los buenos tiempos creo.-menciono el joven de pelo castaño y bella sonrisa.

Después de media hora llegamos a destino. Un enorme y lujosa mansión. La casa Taisho. La verdad que quede algo impresionada, los padres de este chico tenían muy buen gusto pensé.

Pero si me quede algo pensativa por lo que había mencionado anteriormente. Buenos tiempos?... que habrá pasado, que es lo que no se... Bueno creo que no hace tanta falta que le mencione lo que paso hace dos dias.

Ayame toco el portero y atendió al parecer una anciana por su voz . Pronto nos abrió la dueña de la voz. Una mujer anciana de metro y medio de alto, se presentó con el nombre de Kaede, muy amable y atenta. Nos contó que era la abuela de los chicos de la casa. Al parecer Inuyasha tiene un hermano. Con Sango estábamos muy entretenidas viendo algunas fotos de la sala de estar, en ellas se veía una familia muy feliz, una mujer hermosa de cabello largo negro y sedoso, junto a su marido de cabello corto y platino con uno hermosos ojos de color ambar. Los dos sostenían a un niño de 4 años y un bebé de más o menos un año con el mismo color de cabello y ojos. Reímos un poco mientras Miroku nos explicaba quien era Inuyasha y como se llamaba su hermano. Que también había asistido a nuestra escuela y estaba en universidad.

Hoyo se encontraba hablando con Lin y Ayame muy cordialmente. La verdad que estaba muy feliz de poder formar parte de este grupo de amigos, solo han pasado 3 días pero ya me encontraba muy comoda. Al fin podría estar con mi chico y pasar tiempo conociendo gente nueva.

Pronto fuimos interrumpidos por un joven de unos veintitantos muy parecido de Inuyasha pero con un color de piel más claro y algo más delgado. Tenía un semblante más maduro e intelectual, rápidamente supuse que era Sesshomaru, están comentado hermano de Inuyasha. Saludo a todos en la sala amablemente y compartió unas palabras con Miroku con más familiaridad.

-me alegra que hayan podido venir, los llevare a su cuarto, pero permitan me guardar sus abrigos.- luego nos acompaño escaleras arriba a una habitación, estaba nerviosa no es normal que después de verlo una sola vez entre al cuarto de tu compañero de clase.

Golpeamos y un joven de cabellos húmedos y sin camiseta no abrió, al parecer recién terminaba de bañarse. saludo alegremente y se termino de vestir mientras nos hacía pasar a su gran habitación la cual parecía un pequeño departamento. Se veían pañuelos por todos lados y muchos remedios. Además de que la voz del joven demostraba que su resfrío era algo serio.

Pasamos la tarde en la casa de Inuyasha, la pasamos muy bien, hasta me enteré de varios cosas, como por ejemplo que Sesshomaru tenía algunas miradas especiales hacia Sango, lo cual mataba de celos a Lin, la fanática número uno de el joven universitario. Miroku mostraba algo de celos por mi amiga. En todo esto había perdido de vista a Hoyo ya que fue abajo con ayame para buscar unas bebidas.

-Aome...- sentí una voz ronca cerca de mi, es Inuyasha- Aome permite me diculparme, lo que paso el primer día de clases no sabías que estabas con Hoyo y te falte el respeto.-parecía sincero, me dirijio con la mirada hacia un balcón así que fuimos tranquilmente.- se que estuvo mal y que empezamos con el pies izquierdo discúlpame.

Fue tan dulce que no podía creer que estaba algo sonrojada por como me hablaba, tenía mucha verguenza, yo también me disculpe y le dije que estaría bien comenzar denuevo. Me pareció buena idea preguntarle de como se conocían el y Hoyo,me explico que los dos jugaban fútbol en el grupo escolar y eran los dos capitanes, por lo tanto tenían que ser rivales pero que eran muy parecidos. Lo cual me pareció creíble pero un tanto extraño, ya que a primera vista eran muy diferentes pero bueno no le di gran importancia. Luego de unos minutos llegaron Ayame y Hoyo muy sonriendo, Inuyasha mostró una cara seria de repente.

-sucede algo?- presentí que había lago que no sabia, no me considero ninguna tonta, quería saber todo lo que pudiera lo antes posible sobre mi novio.

-no es nada Higurashi, no hay nada de que preocuparse, vamos a tomar algo con los demas- rápidamente me cambio de tema sin mirarme a los ojos, no me dejo otra opción que seguirlo otra vez.

Hoyo estaba esperándome en un sillón blanco con un vaso de bebida en su mano, me la ofreció con su sonrisa perfecta, le sonreí y me senté con el. la charla fue muy amena.

Lin hablo con Miroku y parece que llegaron a un acuerdo.

-con Miroku llegamos a una decisión- declaró la joven muy emocionada- queremos que Aome, Sango y Ayame forma parte del equipo de animación batonista de la escuela !- gritó con mucha energía.

Todas nos quedamos atónitos jamás pensé que no dirían eso, además nunca dije que querría tal cosa, mis compañeras estaban muy emocionadas pero yo me quede sin habla.

-Hermosa no te interesa ? creo que serias perfecta para probar además que ya eres hermosa.- el siempre con sus alagos, el sabe como enamorar.

-si, si lo intentare- acepte algo sonrojada- será divertido.

Pasaron unos minutos más y nos dios cuenta que ya era muy tarde y era hora de volver, todos fueron a buscar lo abrigos. Hoyo dijo que lo pasaban a buscar que tenia que dirigirse a otro lugar, Sango me dijo que también lo pasaban a buscar que no había problema de llevarme a mi casa, me pareció perfecto. Todos se fueron y solo quedamos mi amiga la castaña y los hermanos Taisho en la gran mansion.

Sango y Sesshomaru fueron a ver unos trofeos de este que ganó en la escuela cuando era más joven, dejándonos nuevamente solos en la enorme sala de estar, el no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a hacerme reir, en un momento me tropiezo con la alfombra y d alguna manera caigo en los brazos musculosos de mi acompañante. Al pedir disculpas me di cuenta qu no paraba de sonreír lo que me hizo enrojecer por lo que nuestras caras estaban a pulgadas de distancia, pero...

la puerta principal se abrió sin previo aviso...

-mi querido nieto... no sabía que ella es tu novia- Kaede comento moción adaptación con una gran sonrisa - como no me la presentaste antes... que niño este... la verdad muy hermosa encantada d conocerte oficialmente.

Ahora si que estaba roja como un tomate, esto nunca me había pasado, Inuyasha me ayudó a colocarme de pie lejos el uno del otro como si quisiera aparentar que no paso nada, vaciló un poco pero no negó a su abuela la gran equivocación.

-emmmm abuela - lo intentó .

-ay Inuyasha la edad que tienes muy buen gusto- me miraba con cariño la anciana.

-o esto es un mal...- fui interrumpida por Sango que me estaba llamando desde la otra habitación.- debo irme creo que ya vinieron por mi Inuyasha.

-es una lastima- dijo con voz más tranquila- trenda que ser en otra oportunidad, tal vez cuando vengan de viaje los padres de Sessho e Inuyasha.

-Bueno Aome no hay problema te acompaño a ti y a Sango- dijo con una sonrisa complice.

Estaba en lo correcto, tendré que olvidar un par de cosas creo que no hace falta que estén en mi mente. ahora debía preocuparme por entrar al equipo y ver si en verdad están divertido como dicen las demás chica de la escuela.

Pasamos todo el camino casa hablando de lo lindo que era Sessho para Sango, me contó como se conocieron hace unos dos años pero que nunca había pasado nada más que ir a un par de bailes escolares juntos. La verdad que ser la nueva en la escuela tiene sus ventajas. Me explico como era el baile batonista no era muy diferente a como lo hacían en mi antigua escuela. Sería muy divertido, sería una buena forma de hacer algo en este último año de secundaria. Además de preocuparme por mi promedio escolar y recuperar el tiempo perdido con Hoyo.


	4. Chapter 4 Son Parecidas

Holaaa lectores hemosos...

Estoy emocionada por seguir escribiendo... Pero tengo miedo al no saber su opinion... por favor dejen sus opiniones, serán bien recibidas y tomadas en cuenta!

No soy dueña de Inuyasha ni el retiro de los prsonajes...

Amo escribir... espero sus opiniones y continuó subiendo los capitulos...

Vamos a la historia jijiji

Capitulo 4 Son Parecidas

-INUYASHA! el desayuno querido baja- llamaba una mujer de unos 40 y tantos años que estaba al pie de la escalera.

-Ya bajo ma- respondí con flojera desde mi habitacion

ME levante de mi cama, y comencé a vestirme y peinarme un poco. Hoy tenia práctica con Miroku y el pesado de Hoyo, supongo que le tenía envidia por estar con una presiosura, pero bueno ya me di cuenta de que esta muy lejos de mi alcance. En que estaba pensando cuando la vi por primera vez... No lo se... Tan frágil y bella, pero ella tenía alguien especial, yo se bien lo que es eso yo también ame a alguien. Ya paso un mes desde el accidente con Aome en mi casa y no volvimos hablar del tema en el colegio, al principio ella decidió cambiar su lugar en el salon por el de Sango alejándose de mi. ...

FLASH BACK

-Estoy cansado de esto, ya van dos semanas Higurashi, que te sucede conmigo?- le susurre a la joven mientras la tenia prisionera contra la pared sin tocarla solo con mi brazo apoyado en la misma, se veía hermosa pero me interesaba más el tema del que quería platicar. Ella me estaba evitando sin razón y siempre me dejaba de lado, hasta pasaba tiempo con Miroku sin mi.

-Es que... -no podía mirarme a los ojos.

-Vamos Aome... Es por lo que paso en mi casa? Solo fue un accidente y hora me evitas- estaba muy serio pero ahora necesitaba mentirle- no pasa nada entre tu y yo solo fue un accidente, no tiene porque cambiar nada, quiero ser tu amigo tanto como Miroku y Sango... - ya estaba hablando de más así que me separe de ella ya que cada vez cortaba más la distancia entre ambos y yo moría por tenerla aun más cerca de mi.

-Yo se que fue un accidente Taisho... Inuyasha- esto último lo dijo en voz más baja mirándome a los ojos cosa que me derretía por dentro.- yo... yo no se que me pasa, te quiero como un amigo pero necesito un tiempo, estoy algo cansada con la mudanza y las materias y la rutina- ahora el hablaba de más me di cuenta de que no era eso pero me corresponde a mi preguntarle algo tan íntimo una chica que conocí en un mes. Pero daría lo que sea para que fuera sincera y ayudarla si lo necesitaba.

-OK has lo que haga falta, esta bien si?- le dije con una sonrisa colocando mi mano obre su hombro con delicadeza para darle confianza.

Ella me respondió también con una sonrisa y me retire del lugar donde nos encontramos, ya era hora de volver a clases.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Baje por las escaleras ya con mi equipo de entrenamiento. En el comedor se encontraba mi abuela Kaede, mi madre y mi padre. MI relación con ellos es muy tranquila ya que casi siempre están viajando, pasamos buenos momento juntos, mi madre es una mujer amable y tranquila, una mujer de negocios y perfecta dando consejos, creo toda la parte romántica lo saque de ella, espera buenas calificaciones de mi parte y mi padre, cualquiera se daría cuenta, tanto Sesshomaru y yo tenemos su parecido, es un federal muy destacado pero no es un aburrido, es un amantes del deporte, el me reclama como capitán del equipo así como lo fue Sesshomaru cuando aún practicaba en la secundaria. Mi abuela Kaede es madre de mi madre, cariñosa y amable, rápida para sacar conclusiones con respecto a mis amoríos desde muy joven. Mi hermano volvió a la universidad así que solo sabíamos de el cuando nos llamaba o escribía.

-Cariño - comento mi madre dulcemente interrumpiendo una conversación con mi padre quien me preguntaba sobre el colegio.

-si?- por alguna razón sabia lo que diría así que mire por el rabillo del ojo a mi querida abuela la cual soltaba un breve risa.

-Queríamos saber con tu padre si tenias algo especial que contarnos- tomando la mano de mi padre al cual yo me parecía físicamente solo que el llevaba un traje puesto y unos casi 25 años mayor que yo.- nos puedes contarlo que sea Inuyasha querido- dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Vamos campeón- clamó el hombre lleno de orgullo ahí comprendí que ir era lo que me imaginaba. Coloco su mano en mi hombro.

-No le voy a presentar a nadie si es lo que quieren- dije no muy contento desviando mi miraba al gran pedazo de comida que metía mi boca.- no estoy con nadie- mencione con la boca llena.

-Esa joven preciosa seguro te dejo por verte comer así - menciono la anciana mientras levantar unas cosas de la mesa de manera divertida.- y eso que vino a verte y todo jijiji ella me recuerda mucho a una novia tuya...- eso último casi fue inaudible.

-ella vino a esta casa? No es justo... Como es ella? - fingiendo indignación - Seguro que no me estas ocultando nada querido?- dijo algo triste la mujer más joven en la sala.

-MA de verdad serán lo primeros en saber pero por ahora no hay nadie especial... -no me gustaba mentirle, pero Higurashi me volvía loco pero ela no es mia.-Ya me voy a la práctica que tengan un buen día- tome las llaves del auto y me fui.

Ya en mi auto me relaje, la verdad que prefería estar asi, solo con mi música y la velocidad. No me gustaba tanto el drama además ya he tenido mucho novias pero solo una fue oficial, una joven hermosa... bellisima. De cabello negro azabache hasta bajo de su cintura, con unos ojos color café que me encantaban. Con ella aprendí lo que es amar, ella me entendía a la perfección, éramos solitarios pero queríamos estar juntos solo nosotros dos y nadie mas. Estuvimos juntos casi dos años pero ella tuvo que viajar a otra ciudad por asuntos familiares y no podría volver. Se que parecerá tonto pero la extraño aun que fue ella la que decidió terminar nuestra relación y volvió hablar, aun que yo lo intente no obtenía respuesta. Ella era mi compañera, confidente y una mujer muy especial, me pasaba los minutos observándola al lado de mi asiento en clase la cual de vez en cuando me dedicaba un sonrisa. La conocí en el colegio y nos sentábamos juntos, siempre en la tercera fila en le tercera columna del salon...

-Soy un estúpido por dejarla ir- suspiré poniendo mi cabeza en el volante mientras apagaba el auto, llegue a la practica- basta de ser tan sentimental, ella ya no volverá por ti... - me quise convencer a mi mismo mientras se acercó MI amigo favorito- Todo bien Miroku?

-Si, espectacular, no sabes lo hermosas un están nuestras batonistas son las mejores y más sexys porristas que he visto. Teníamos razón con que Aome probara para un puesto es muy buena casi tanto como Kykio no lo crees? Se que la extrañas amigo- termino cuando llegamos a la cancha.- pero desde que comenzó el año has cambiado Inu y creo uses por ella.

-eso es, que idiota ... como no me di cuenta antes... - ahora estaba claro que me atraía de es chica nueva, por que mi mente no me dejaba en paz y no la podía olvidar como cualquier otra chica. Ella tomo el lugar de Kikyo, increíble... Cuando estaba cerca de ella ese hueco se llenaba. Por eso me molesta que me ignore, además de verla en los brazos de otro me retuerce el corazón y ya no tenía esa mirada con nostalgia... Porque ahí estaba Aome ahora.

-Que es?- resoplando mi amigo mientras lo dejaba atrás ignorando sus palabras- si son parecidas...pero...

-Ella ... es igual a Kikyo.. Bueno.. Muy parecida- no lo podía creer que estúpido soy como no me había dado cuenta antes - son casi idénticas con razón ... Kikyo ... Aome ... - mi cara estaba mezclada de confusión y estupidez al ver que esa chica, la chica nueva ... la cual me dejo como un estúpido en el patio de recreo... en los pasillos de la escuela gritandome... es joven que me visitó y casi pruebo sus labios tan hermosos me miraba desde su propio entrenamiento al otro lado de la practica. Pero claro esa chica jamás me daría una oportunidad...

-Hoyo...-dije sin darme cuenta del volumen bajando la cabeza con frustración el era lo que se interponía.

-Que sucede conmigo Inuyasha? Mi amigo... - esa voz tan molesta detrás de mi. -Esta todo bien? Es momento de ver quien de los dos será el capitán el resto de la temporada Taisho escuche por ahí que andas muy sentimental eso te puede costar la temporada- dijo con algo de superioridad cosa que apoyo un grupo de chicas detrás de él ya que tenia su propio grupo de admiradoras- demás deberías dejar de mirar a las novias de otras personas...

-Hey Hoyo! - Miroku nos alcanzo- Aome te deja tener todo tu séquito detrás de ti? deberías tener cuidado amigo- susurro -ella no se entero lo que hiciste en aquella fiesta antes de que ella llegará al colegio verdad? ...Cuando me enteré me sentí muy mal por la nueva ella de verdad me cae muy bien- puse más atención por el tono de malicia de mi amigo- aun recuerdo el primer día de clases cuando abrazaste a Higurashi y la pobre chica con la que la engañaste en esa fiesta en casa de Shiori salio corriendo y llorando, no eres un príncipe después de todo ha? Que pasa si se entera lo sucio que de verdad eres...- esto me dejo mucho en que pensar ... ya que yo no fui a es fiesta ya que estaba en la playa con Sesshomru- No te metas en los asuntos de Inu o me meto en los tuyos... - finalizando muy cerca del otro individuo queriendo empezar una pelea.

-Cállate Miroku, te irá mal si no cierras la boca- respondió el chico en tono amenazador preparándose para hacerle frente.

-Esa si que no lo sabía Miroku como no me dijiste antes? no lo puedo creer ya nadie me cuenta nada.- ahora me dirigí a Hoyo- Eres un infeliz Hoyo- dije con asco y enojo.- eres un desgraciado- dije dando un paso para tomar a Miroku para que no pelearan, no podía demostrar interés por ella en ese momento hasta saber la verdad. Pero esto era bastante interesante.

POV Aome

Estaba recostada en mi cama boca abajo, recién estaba despertándose pero me sentía exhausta, estaba por fin terminando de instalarnos y ya habían llegado mi abuelos. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar... ya que obviamente Inuyasha no me dejaba olvidarlo.. todo el tiempo pensaba en el... y eso está mal...cierto? osea.. tengo uno novio increíble ... amable y muy bueno en todo... Y el me ama me lo dice.. pero ha estado un poco distante o solo e mi imginacion... no estamos tan juntos como pensé que estaríamos, el tiene mucho otras actividades y ya no tiene tiempo como antes peor lo entiendo.

Por otro lado Inuyasha me confunde... eso no es normal en mi, pero tenerlo tan cerca me vuelve loca.

-No Aome tu tiene un novio increíble y todas mueren por el- dije en susurro aclarando mi mente- por que es tan dificil?- esto salio expulsado sin pensarlo.

-Hermana que sucede? el desayuno esta listo- dijo una dulce voz desde la puerta.

Me di vuelta para ver la dueña de esa dulce voz, era mi pequeña hermana de 8 años Lin. Sin pensarlo mi cara tomo un intenso color rojo el cual lo oculte con mi abundante flequillo. Le hice saber que no pasaba nada que y bajaba y el se retiró cantando un cancion.

Creo que no me escuchó... comencé a vestirme con mi equipo de gym un uniforme rojo con detalles dorados, consistía en una calza ajustada y una musculosa roja con mangas tres cuartos con escote en v, me coloque un buzo del colegio por el frío me hice una cosa alta y me coloque mis zapatillas deportivas. Hoy todos teníamos entrenamiento temprano antes de clases. Baje y desayuné junto mi familia. Pronto el abuelo se levantó ofreciéndole a mis hermanos llevarlos al colegio en su auto, el siempre los lleva y les compraba chocolates, le pregunté si me podían acercar para no tomar el transporte pero la abuela me comento que Hoyo llamo temprano y dijo que me pasaría a buscar en su auto. También hizo un comentario sobre si aun seguía de novia con ese joven, si no encontré a alguien mas, siempre tuvo un recelo con el, ella siempre dijo que había algo en el que no le cerraba. Repondi enojada porque el es el hombre que he amado por 3 años y hasta me mude hasta esta ciudad por el.. el último solo lo pensé ya que mi madre me mataria, hubo silencio incómodo después de eso. Me salvo la bocina del convertible de mi novio, rápidamente tome mi bolso y salí de casa saludando a todos.

Al subir bese a mi novio tierna mente y me coloque mi cinturón de seguridad y arrancamos. Íbamos muy temprano ya que faltaban 30 minutos para la practica. Aun que yo empezaba unos minutos antes que ellos.

-Preciosa como amneciste? te llame anoche pero no respondiste tu celular- dijo tranquilamente mientras conducia.

-me fui a dormir temprano Hoyo- en mentira, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar nada mas- estoy muy cansada amor igual gracias por tu ayuda en la mudanza- le sonreí el apenas volteo para verme.

-Amor...-siguió hablando pero mi mente estaba en otra cosa...

FLASH BACK

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela buscando la enfermería era entre hora y Sango me dijo donde se encontraba y me fui sola, no había nadie en los pasillos ya que era tarde solo quedaban en el colegio los grados más grandes todo lo demás se habían retirado. Al fin pude ver el cartel de enfermería pero un mano de alguien tomo la mi desde atras. Quien podrá ser, rápidamente me di vuelta ya que Hoyo hacia eso veces pero el se había retirado hace media hora. Era...

-INUYASHA !-grite sorprendida y con molestia ya que hace dos semanas habían pasado de que fui a verlo a su casa, donde me di cuenta que era un chico que lo tenia todo y además era un gran chico el cual me pidió disculpa por todo y acordamos ser amigos, pero como termino la noche me dejo impactada.- que sucede? -sabia lo que diría, que lo estaba ignorando, que habíamos hablado una cosa pero yo me alegra de el.

Me pose con mi espalda en la pared para estar más cómoda pero no podía verlo a los ojos... que me pasa? estoy actuando como si me gustara... no es asi... no... El coloco su mano tocando la pared arriba de mi hombro para que no me fuera.

-Estoy cansado de esto...

El seguía hablando pero yo me moría de nervios ya que la culpa me carcomida, estaba en una situación incómoda en el colegio donde podían vernos, pero entiendo que el no entienda lo que me pasa...

-Que te sucede conmigo?- siguió mirndome... tenía ganas de decirle que me pasa todo con el...

Ni yo me entiendo... Aome Higurashi que te sucede.. TIENES NOVIOOOOO.

-Es que ...- no podía decirle nada... que le iba a decir? que mi novio me ignoraba la mayoría de tiempo? que estuve un año sin el y ahora el no es lo que esperaba? Que su presencia me ponía nerviosa.

-Vamos Aome...-lo escuche atentamente- ... no pasa nada entre tu y yo...- perfecto el sabia, lo sabía...lo seguí escuchando atentamnete.

Yo le continúe mintiendo hasta le dije que exculpa de la mudanza, pero como le digo a un extraño que estoy algo disconforme con mi relación, como sabia que el no se aprovecharía de eso, el es muy dulce pero Sango también me dijo que me cuidará y que como Hoyo Inuyasha también es muy popular y aveces hace cosas fuera de lugar solo para mantener su lugar en su colegio.

\- OK has lo que haga falta, Esta bien si?.- me sonrió tan sinceramente que solo pude responder le también con una sonrisa ya que por fin lo podía mirar a los ojos. El se fue y yo continúe caminando pero ya ni recordaba porque iba a la enfermeria... terminamos llenado los dos a clases.

Fin del FLASH BACK

-Aome... Aome...- una mano pasaba frente a mi cara para sacarme de mis pensamientos.- preciosa ya llegamos, te pasa algo?- se acercó a mi y me beso en la mejilla.

-No amor no es nada, bueno ya me voy allá van las chicas dije señalando hacia fuera del auto donde estaban Sango, Shima, Ayame, Aby y Kagura con el mismo uniforme que el mio.

Baje del auto y el procedio estacionar en su lugar, me delante y salude a las chicas. Sango, Aby y Kagura me felicitaban por tener un novio tan servicial, pero Shima y Ayame estaba un poco más distantes. Llegamos nuestro lugar de encuentro y comenzamos a calentar, era un hermoso día para entrenar y hacer las practicas.

Hablando con mis tres compañeras les conté lo que había pasado con Inuyasha muy breve mente.

-INUYASHA es un buen amigo, creo que deberías darle otra oportunidad- dijo emocionada la chica de cabello negro suelto y ojos rojos y labios rojos.

-Tienes razón Aby, creo que el es un buen chico, después de todo no creo que se sobre pase otra vez, escuche que extraña mucho a su ex.- dijo un poco más seria Kagura.

-No lo se...- estaba en duda dije mirando fuera de nuestro grupo hacia donde esta Hoyo en el estacionamiento.

-Aome por favor no me digas que entraste en un triángulo amoroso?- dijo con picardia Sango.- ya deja de mirar a Taisho- dijo mientras lo señalaba y las tres chicas miraron a la pelinegra de ojos cafes.

Sentí que mi cara ardiente con furia y verguenza... Pero seguía mirando a Hoyo que se dirigía hacia un joven de pelo plateado.

Por Dios... estaba mirando a Inuyasha... in pensarlo sonrei...

-Hoy voy a pedirle perdon por ignorarlo chicas- dije mientras sonreía y saluda alegremente al joven que clavo sus ojos en mi.

Todas comenzaron a reír por lo pérdida que estaba en la conversacion.

-Higurashi- me llamaba Shima desde lejos- Hoyo y Miroku están por pelear...Sabes lo razon?/ dijo la joven preocupada

-Shima por que no le preguntas a tu novio Miroku- dijo fastidiada Ayame...

-No seas mala Ayame...- comente mirándola despreocupada- Shima Shima... PERO ESTAS DE NOVIA CON EL Y NO NOS CONTASTE?- dije emocionada ignorando a lo chicos que estaban a la distancia.

-No te importa que se peleen Aome?- me replicó Sango tomándome del hombro.

-No debe ser nada importante, no creo que Hoyo y Miroku peleen si son amigos.- le dije calmadamente.

Luego todo nuestro equipo se quedó mirando a los chicos que se encontraban amontonados en la entrada de la cancha hasta que el entrenador los vio y los separó y todo volvió a la normalidad .

-VES Sango, no pasa nada- volvimos a nuestras posiciones para comenzar práctica ya que nos llamó la atención La entrenadora Midoriko, comenzando marcando la coreografía.- y como están la cosas con Sesshomaru Sango?- le susurre para que nadie más ecuchara.

-Vamos todo muy bien gracias por animarme a decirle lo que siento, el siente lo mismo - río tierna mente mi amiga.

-Nunca me hubiera imaginado lo de Shiima con Miroku, ella es un año menor que nosotras- dije seria mirando hacia la entrenadora.

-Ella siempre sintió algo por el un que le dije varias veces que es un mujeriego baboso- ella comento como si nada.

-Pensé que el estaba enamorado de ti, lo digo por ojo se comportó cuando fuimos a la casa Taisho, te miraba muchisimo.-dije esperando ver alguna reacción de su parte.

Ella no dijo absolutamente nada solo que sus mejillas comenzaron a tener un pequeño tinte rosa. No podía resistir largar un risa ante esa expresión pero rápidamente la entrenador no grito y nos mando dirigir la coreo de modo de castigo ya parece que nos la sabíamos...

...

Gracias por leer el capítulo estoy muy agradecida

espero que les haya gustado ... dejen sus comentario por favor

bye bye

PD...Adivinen con quien se porto mal Hoyo... se imaginaron que Hoyo no es todo un santo?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 Secretos

Ya habíamos terminado la práctica de hoy y el entrenador no había decidido quien seria el capital oficial del equipo, muchas ya se han ido a sus casas y ahora me dirijo a las duchas ya que la oficina del entrenador quedaba justo tras de las mismas, me había llamado aparte porque deseaba conversar sobre lo que había pasado temprano, cosa extraña y que yo no fui protagonista de la pelea. Al llegar toque la puerta y espere la respuesta. Ya en su oficina le trate de explicar lo más breve posible sin contarle los detalles sobre los problemas amorosos pero el me paro mientras miraba para otro lado.

-Inuyasha...Taisho... la verdad no quería hablar de ello...- comenzó con vos ronca posando sus ojos sobre lo míos para que le pusiera atencion- te llame aquí porque te veo distraido, no estas dando el 100% como siempre- sonaba algo preocupado- no estas concentrado. Puedes decirme la razon? sabes que me preocupo por todos y me preocupo por lo que les pasa. Además todos esperamos lo mejor de los posible capitanes.- esto último lo dijo observando un gran mural con fotos de todos los capitanes de temporadas desde hace años en el cual también estaba mi padre de joven y también estaba sesshomaru y yo.

-Entrenador no se de que habla...- corté su discurso con voz seria y pensé por un momento - la verdad puede ser que este lo distraido.. pero..- dije pasando mi mano por mi cabello tratando de sumarle importancia al asunto... sabía a donde llegaría eso.

-Es por una chica? ya sabes como es esto y eres joven no dejes que tu carrera se eche a perder por una chica nada mas... es momento de pensar en ti las joven citas te va a traer problemas, debes tener la mente en el juego- continuo hablando mientras yo aún estaba tratando de entender todo.- estaba casi decidido de colocarte como capitán esta última temporada pero luego vino Hoyo y me comentó de tu problema y... hijo todos cuentan contigo, yo cuento contigo... pero si esto continúa yo no puedo contar contigo para el el capitan.

-Hoyo?... espere el vino hablar con usted? - sin pensarlo salieron de mi esas palabras con un tono de enojo, me envía la sangre escuchar su nombre, siempre el tenía que ver en algo.- no se que fue lo que le dijo pero el y yo no somos amigos, no quiero que se meta en mis asuntos. Lo que el le haya dicho estoy seguro de que no es cierto entrenador, yo se que debo dar mi 100% y de ahora en más lo haré lo prometo.

-tranquilo Taisho el solo dijo que estabas extrañando a la joven que fue tu novia aquí en la secundaria... y eso está bien hijo- respondió apasiguandome con un gesto con sus manos - pero esta distraido te puede costar la temporada, vendrán personas muy importantes a verlos jugar y deben hacerlo como nunca en sus vidas. no puedoo permitirerrores ni en el equipo ni en el capitan. Solo te llame la atención para que abrieras los ojos, yo apuesto por ti pero debes dejar el pasado atrás por lo que queda de la temporada.

-le agradezco su preocupación entrendor... pero no me sucede nada...-dije dándole la espalda, ya quería irme de ese lugar- daré mi mejor esfuerzo se lo prometo. Ahora si me disculpa me iré a duchar.

Así nuestra conversación termino y me dirigí a las duchas, me percaté de un no había nadie allí y comencé de desvestirse mientras el agua tomaba una temperatura adecuada. Una vez listo me metí y deje que el agua sacará de mi mente todos los pensamientos de la última hora... pero hay algo que no se fue de mi mente . Que fue lo que hizo Hoyo.. como fue capas de hacerle eso a la bella Aome. No me puedo imaginar como se sentiría si ella se entera, a menos que ya lo sepa.. no es eso imposible ella esta enamorada de el. No debería ser yo el que se lo diga, por más que me encantaría que ella se de cuenta del tipo de hombre que es, pero no tengo derecho de decirle tal cosa además no puedo ver a una mujer llorar...Ay Inuyasha.. estas en el medio ... no debes meterte en los asuntos de Higurashi... dije en susurro mientras cerraba el agua par colocarme la toalla en mi cintura.

En otro lugar ...

Estaban dos jóvenes sentadas en una banca un poco más alejadas de su compañeras de deporte, se me miraban una a la otra pero una de ellas se veía afligida...por alguna razón.

-Ayame ...-tomando a la otra por su hombro- amiga.. sabes que te quiero mucho pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal... muy mal... sabes cuanto vas a herir a Higurashi? -sonaba angustiada la joven castaña junto a la pelirroja.- esto no va a terminar nada bien, no se como paso todo esto y como te lo guardaste tanto tiempo.

-Lo se lo se.. pero en ese momento ella aun no llegaba a la escuela como iba a saber yo que esto pasaría nunca imagine que ella vendría ...yo ... yo lo amo...-no logro terminar la frase ya que estaba a punto de llorar.

-pero...- insistió un terminará su amiga, ya la estaba preocupado mucho la situacion.

-pero el no me ama de verdad?- termino en susurro ya que se percató de la presencia de alguien mas.

Una linda pareja se estaba acercando a ellas rápidamente metidos en ss propósitoasuntos y cuando ya estaban sus espaldas el joven de cabellos negro corto y ojos azules llamo a su novia.

-Querida Shima... debemos irnos ya me duche y todo... Hola Ayame - le dedicó una sonrisa a esta última.- te pasa algo? podemos ayudarte?

-Ay Miroku no las interrumpas parece que están hablando de amores no es así Ayame? si no escuche bien amas a alguien no?- lo interrumpió la castaña mayor que acompañaba a Miroku.- puedes estar segura de que si podemos ayudar te ayudaremos.

Miroku ya sospechaba a quien se refería así que decidió alejarse por un rato más y luego decirle a Shima si quería contarle lo sucedido con detalle. Ya que el no es ajeno a lo que sucedía porque Shima ya le había contado algo una vez que salieron a cenar lo que causó la anterior pelea con Hoyo.

-A Sanguito... creo que tengo algo para ti en el auto bueno en realidad es de Higurashi se lo dejo la otra vez en mi auto se lo puedes pasar? - menciono tranquilo mientras tomaba a la nombrada por el hombro llevandola más lejos- amor cuando termines te espero en el auto, no tardes - dijo amablemente y se fueron.

-PERO... - la joven no estaba de cuerdo con la decisión del chico ella quería saber de que hablaban las chicas que dejaron atrás -porque no se lo das a Aome?

-Porque no la encuentro- dijo despreocupado a la chica- además quiero hablarte de algo.

-Sobre que será Miroku? mira que no sabia que eras chusma tambien- lo dos se colocaron serios al llegar al auto del joven- será mejor que sea rápido porque algo me dice que tu novia se molestara si estamos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Bella Sanguito... yo la quiero pero siempre tengo tiempo para estar contigo - menciono de una manera muy babosa. haciendo sonrojar a la castaña

-Eres un sucio mujeriego ! - afirmó lista para irse dándole la espalda a Miroku.

-NO SEAS TONTA SANGO! no es de eso lo que quiero hablar contigo.- menciono mientras la tomaba rápidamente de la muñeca para detenerla y volverla a tener frente frente.- tengo algo que contarte no se bien los detalles pero estoy preocupado por la señorita Aome, algo paso con Hoyo y alguien mas...

LA conversación continuó por unos minutos mientras Sango escuchaba atentamente a su acompañante en el estacionamiento cuidando que nadie los escuchara.

...

-Eso estuvo cerca Shima... me muero si Sango le dice a Aome que estuve con Hoyo en la casa de Shiori... pero hay algo que no entiendo- siguió la conversación mientras sus ojos verdes esmeralda se perdían en la distancia con un semblante triste.

-Que Aya?- coloco su brazo al rededor del hombro de su amiga para consolarla.

-Por que aun me busca.. por que me llama ... por que me escribe si siempre está con ella ...por que la ama a ella y me busca a mi? Soy una estupida... y ella es la chica perfecta El solo me usa y ...-termino en lágrimas abrazando fuertemente a su amiga la cual la consolaba- yo solo caigo como una estúpida y no puedo decirle que no porque yo si lo amo. Quiero ser una buena amiga para Aome pero no puedo... soy de lo peor si ella se entera no me va perdonar nunca.

-Hay algo que podemos hacer Ayame...-separándose de la chica para quedar cara a cara- vas vengarte de el y terminar todo esto por el bien tuyo y el de Aome.

Sonó el celular de la joven de ojos verdes...

-Es un mensaje de Hoyo Shima...- dijo con un hilo de voz.

"preciosa tengo ganas de verte esta tarde voy a estar solo en casa quieres venir un rato, veinte sexy tengo un sorpresa para ti... llamame"

-Es un cerdo Ayame... que asco pero entiendo que aún te guste ...-dijo demostrando pensar algo mas..

-que puedo hacer ?- dijo aun con sorpresa y algo de tristeza en su rostro.

-déjame lo a mi .. tu solo llámale.. y dile lo que te voy a decir ahora...

En otro lugar cerca de las duchas...

No encuentro a Inuyasha por ningún lado, hace ya un rato que terminó su práctica y lo estoy buscando tengo que decirle que si quiero ser su amiga y pedirle perdón por como estuve actuando con el. Todo esto es por mi culpa yo no quiero tener este tipo de sentimientos con el, quiero que nos llevemos bien. Pero no encuentro el único lugar que me queda son las duchas de hombres, no esta permitido entrar si no eres del equipo de fútbol pero quería verlo a pesar de que suelo negarlo. Escuche un susurro peculiar al cruzar apenas el umbral de las duchas ... pero no estoy loca... era Taisho y además pronunció mi nombre... estará hablando de mi? pero con quien? y de que?

En ese momento corrí hasta donde supuse a ver escuchado su voz, no estaba pensando coherente mente. Andar corriendo como una loca por las duchas masculinas buscando a un chico que tal vez pronunció mi apellido por alguna razón desconocida. Pero mi suposición era correcta ahí estaba Inuyasha... me quedé helada...

-Puerco! estas desnudo!- comencé a gritar y comenzar a arrojar hacia el un montón de objeto que tenía a alcance.

-ESTAS LOCA AOME!- respondió con enojo y sorpresa cayendo al suelo conservando la única toalla en su cintura.-QUE CREES QUE HACES AQUI?

Luego de ese episodio todo quedo en silencio yo quede tan vergonzada de toda la situación que no podía verlo a la cara y me encontré mirando el piso debajo de mis pies mientras mis mejillas puedo creer que esto este pasando

-Aome- dijo con voz entre cortarda- que sucede contigo? que haces aqui?- dijo el joven frente de mi tratando de levantarse del suelo el cual se encontraba mojado y lleno de objeto desonocidos.- me diste un susto, sabes que no puedes estar aquí linda- esto último lo lo dijo mientras acomodaba su toalla reviso que no se viera nada más de lo que deberia- discúlpame por eso último fue inadecuado- continuo serio para ver como respondía yo.

\- Perdóname Inuyasha por esto te juro que no fue mi intención- respondí dirigiendo mi mirada al joven de ojos dorados yo yo... no se que paso... emmmmm...- no podía terminar la oracion.

\- Estoy bien Higurashi vos estas bien?- me pregunto con una tranquilidad- venía a buscarme? necesitas algo?

-yo.. si creo... estoy bien- dije tratando saliva - buscarte? emmm- torpemente me resbale gracias a que quería dar un paso y no note lo mojado que se encontraba el suelo, quede sentada frente a un muchacho que contenía un poco la risa por mi torpesa- ay! duele!- me frote un poco donde me dolía por la caida- que vergüenza - dije para mi- ... sisi yo vine por ti...- tratando de recordar para que había ido en un principio.

-Espera un momento senorita, te ayudo a levantarte no puedo permitir que una chica como tu me hable desde el suelo .- dijo simpática mente tomándome las manos para levantarme quedando frente a frente- ahora si- menciono mientras bajaba un poco su cabeza para forzar un contacto visual entre ambos.- así que viniste por mi? me imagino que viniste por algo importante.

\- si pues yo... yo vine ...porque necesito decirte algo- la cara de inuyasha cambio de ser simpática por una más seria dejando apreciar sus ojos y su bello cabello que caía mojado sobre su rostro.- yo... yo... yo quería decirte que quiero ser tu amiga!- esto último fue estúpido mi nervios estaba a mil por hora y mis palabras otros tan rápido que no estaba segura si el había entendido algo de lo que le dije.- yo quiero disculparme contigo por como te trate estuvo mal Taisho lo siento, tu eres un buen chico espero que me perdones.

El se me quedo mirando estupefacto como si no esperara que le dijera eso... no era eso lo que quería que le dijera acaso? mi corazón seguia acelerado ya que mi sonrojo no se desaparecía de mis mejillas. El estaba tan cerca y lo que podía apreciar con mis grandes de ojos era un joven tan lindo... perfecto su cuerpo su rostro... y como aun seguía mojado... que estúpido puedo pensar en eso ahora ... debo irme de qui ahora mismo.

-Debo irme no debí interrumpirte...- me di media vuelta lista para desaparecer de ese lugar que desde un principio no debí entrar.

-Espera! - una fuerte mano tomo mi cintura y me volvió frente al dueño de la misma sin ningún tipo de efuerzo.- No tiene que irte... yo no quiero que te vayas Aome.- me miró tan fijo que no pude responder le con ninguna palabra quería que ese momento durará para siempre.

Continuará !

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ... perdón por demorar en catualizar! los dejo con el suspenso... uentenme que les pareció !


End file.
